Fandom High
by FandomsUnite17
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if some of your favorite characters had kids? Weirder yet, if those kids met? Had relationships with each other? Join the Royal Elementals as they discover life on the surface and meet the students of an alternate-dimensional school run by none other than Slenderman himself.


**Hey, everyone! I am no longer using my account on this website, but I will be updating this story on my account on ArchiveofourOwn under the same name, FandomsUnite17.**

"What do you want from me?! Leave me alone, just leave me alone already!"

"Not until you stop hurting people."

"Listen, we're trying to help you. We understand that you're angry — you never should have been treated that way, I get that. But you have to let us help you!" Andy exclaimed.

"No! Just go away! I just wanna be alone!"

"Not gonna happen," Ellen grinned. "Andy?"

He slipped off his bag, dug out two sets of brass knuckles, and tossed one to Ellen. As they slipped their fingers into them, the ghost stumbled back and screamed much louder than was necessary. She could tell. "No, don't… stay back! Get away from me, leave me alone!"

They stepped closer, fists raised, and she shot back desperately. "What," Ellen said confidently, "don't like this? Haven't seen many of these full of iron, have you?"

"No, get away from me!" Thud!

"Andy, watch out!"

He ducked just in time. Tang! The pan slammed into the wall beside him, and almost instantly the ghost had disappeared. It only got worse from there. Things began flying all at once, from every direction, all towards the two cousins — and then just towards Andy. Cupboards began slamming in beat to the doors, and something jumped to Andy's mind. "Cupboards, Elle, check the cupboards!" he exclaimed, dodging a number of deadly flying objects.

"I'm working on it!"

"Well work faster!" Crash! "There's gotta be something! Of all things to forget, Elle!"

"I said I'm working on it!"

Andy dodged a few more things, then sighed with relief as Ellen triumphantly extracted a large bag of salt from a cupboard and tossed it at him. He caught it mid-air and dropped to a crouch, digging two half-loaded water guns out of his bag. Thud! "Ow, Elle, I thought you were covering me!"

"I am!" she screamed. He glanced up for a moment. She had a large frying pan clutched in her hands and beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks. "You come try it! I didn't even know there could be so much stuff in one room!"

"That's what I thought too!" shrieked the ghost. "You think this is bad?! Try being wholeheartedly in love with someone and then you do one thing wrong and wham-!" And large knife shot into the wall, narrowly missing Andy's head.

"Shut up and leave my cousin alone!" Ellen shouted. "What do you want with him, anyway?! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" She caught the water gun mid-air and her and Andy sunk back-to-back, guns poised and ready.

"What are you going to do with that, huh?" the ghost chuckled. "Water won't hurt me!"

"This water will." And they began shooting, circling in the center of the room.

"What do -…" She screamed. Some the water had splashed her. "It's salt water, you vermin!"

"So now we're the vermin," snapped Ellen. ""If I remember correctly — I mean, correct me if I'm wrong — but I'm pretty sure you're the one killing people."

"What do you have to say about that?! Like you don't spend every day of your lives killing! Your kind! You… you…"

"Afraid to say it?" Andy grinned. "That we're hunters?"

"I'm not talking about hunters! I'm talking about you! Your parents have damned the world for people like us!"

Ellen shrugged. "It's a service."

"Have you ever thought about our end?! You monsters!"

"Afraid to say it?" Andy repeated. "You know, I'm proud. I'm damn proud to be who I am. Saving people, hunting things…"

Ellen laughed. "You are so cheesy!"

The ghost shrieked, furious. "Shut up! Leave me alone, just leave me alone! Nothing would be like this if it weren't for you damn Winchesters!"

"Shh!"

"Aang, you're making more noise than me!"

"Now you're the one making noise!"

"Shh! How close are we?"

"Just around this corner and down a few halls," Aang whispered.

But when the twin elementals stepped around the corner, they came face-to-face with two water elementals and a fire elemental, all three with desperation plastered over their faces. "Elian!" the fire boy exclaimed, rushing up and hugging her. Immediately they both shot away from each other, laughing nervously. "Sorry," they said in unison as the last of the steam whisped away.

"Kuzon, was this your idea?" Elian muttered.

"Shh!" Aang exclaimed quietly. "You guys shouldn't be here, someone'll see us!"

"What are you doing out so late?" Sokka asked. "If Gyatso finds out…"

"He won't."

"As long as you don't say anything," Elian added.

Katara shook her head. "That map. You're trying to find it again."

Aang and Elian glanced at each other. "And we're so close this time! It's right here, I can feel it!"

"You're gonna get yourselves in trouble," Katara snapped. Then her face fell like a fifty-pound weight. "Aang, how am I supposed to be your girlfriend if you're off to get yourself killed Upside?"

"But it's different up there!" he tried. "Monsters aren't like that anymore!"

"And the normies? They don't change their minds. _You won't be safe!_"

"How do you know that, though?!" Elian exclaimed. "Have you actually been up there, even once in your life? Don't tell me you actually believe all that trash Ozai says…"

"What happened? Wha'd my dad do now?" someone groaned.

"_Your dad_ is the best king this place has ever seen."

"Azula, what are you doing here?! I told you to go back to bed!"

"And you thought I cared? I want to know what you and your wierdo friends are up to."

"**I'm** not _up to_ anything! I'm watching Druk!" He gestured to the tiny, scaled creature running mad circles around a lamppost.

"Um…" Aang glanced at Elian and they immediately hid the map behind their backs.

"Oooh, too late," Azula muttered, "I already saw it. What is that, a map? What are you trying to find?"

"It's none of your business," Kuzon snapped unsurely.

"What was _that_?! Were you trying to scare me? Pathetic! What are you doing all the way out here, anyway? You know, if you don't want to tell me what you're up to, I know a few choice people that would love to hear about you sneaking around in the middle of the night…"

"Fine," Aang and Elian sighed. "You win. We'll spill."

"What?!" Kuzon screeched.

"Don't_ tell_ me we're bringing her!" Sokka moaned.

"No one is going anywhere!" Katara snapped.

"None of you are, maybe," Elian pointed out. "But that doesn't mean me and Aang can't."

"What are you guys talking about?!" Zuko screamed.

"They were trying to find the entrance again," Katara sighed.

"What entrance?" Azula asked. "Entrance to what?"

"Leave us alone, Azula," Zuko growled.

"I will learn to leave you alone when your dragon learns to stop waking me up every night."

"Oh, sure, let's go there. Like your Snitch has never done anything to me!"

"She is not that poisonous. You survived."

"BARELY!"

"Shh!"

"Well at least she's quiet! Plus she's the most beautiful scorpion you'll ever meet."

"She's the only scorpion in the Underground."

"That doesn't change my point."

"Who says?" Elian spoke up.

"Who says what?" Zuko muttered.

"That you'll never see another scorpion," Aang continued. "You could go Upside! Just imagine it!"

"I don't need to imagine anything," Azula interrupted. "No one does. The stories are enough! Last time we were up there, hundreds of us were killed!"

"But it's different now!" Elian moaned.

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed. "We've heard about how the world's been changing! Monsters changed! And normies too! I mean, the monsters more, but still! We could go Upside and still be safe!"

"Yeah?" Zuko grumbled. "Where'd you learn all that?"

"News articles…"

"And online chats!"

"Yeah, we talked to real people about this!"

"About what exactly?!" Katara cried.

"We didn't say a word about us or the Underground."

"Yeah, we're not stupid."

"But it's really different up there!"

"Honest!"

"You can't know that for sure," Zuko warned. "Look, guys, I wanna believe it too. I wanna see what other monsters are like. Everyone does. But we just can't know what it's really like up there. You know you can't trust the internet."

"But Zuko, it's all we have!"

"How long are we planning on hiding down here?!"

"The prosecutions lasted a century!" Katara exclaimed.

"And it's been three since!"

"Exactly! It's been three centuries since we went into hiding! We don't know if monsters are even around anymore!"

"Yeah, we do! Me and Aang have talked to them!"

"But what exactly did they say? Did you ever even see a picture of them? Did you ever get proof? How do you know it's not a scam to catch monsters in hiding?"

"It can't be! They told us so much about their families!"

"About how 0things work up there!"

"About their relationships with the normies!"

"About themselves!"

"They have normal lives, just like us!"

"They have families and friends and everything!"

"There's even a whole school! Just for monsters!"

"That's not possible," Sokka stated.

"No, it's real! See?" Elian opened a photo on her phone and held it up. For a moment, everything was completely silent. Everyone glanced at each other, and Aang and Elian glanced at each other hopefully.

Suddenly, a voice erupted behind them. "What's all the commotion about?"

They all looked to the voice and were met with a short, choppy figure, arms crossed, a solid, uneven indent where her eyes should be.

"The Upsides…" Katara muttered. "They might… actually have a monster-only school."

"I know. And it's not monster exclusive, normies just don't know about it."

"What do you mean, you know?!"

"I mean I know. So, what, are you all trying to find the place now?"

"Just us I think," Aang answered.

She shrugged. "What time is it?"

Elian checked her phone. "Uh, five-thirty. AM."

"Good. Oh, by the way, they're right. About the monsters. The normies are still a big no, but the monsters? They're cool. Well, most of them anyhow."

"How would _you_ know that?" Katara accused.

"What, you think I wouldn't notice a hidden tunnel? I've been there, genius."

"You?!" Azula exclaimed. "You've been Upside?!"

"Yeah, what of it? And don't even try to tattle, Dad knows and he's totally cool with it."

"He knows?!" Kuzon exclaimed, disbelieving.

"Uh, yeah, duh. Why do you think he trained me so well?"

"Doesn't he know it's dangerous?" Kuzon squeaked. "Isn't he scared for you?"

"Again, duh. Why do you think he trained me so well? Come on, he knows I can handle it. This is _my_ dad we're talking about."

"And what about _my_ Daddy, hm?" Azula sang. "What would you do if he heard about this?"

"He won't," she growled, balling her stony hands into fists.

"Who says?"

Her face cracked open loudly. "I do."

"Oh, please!" Aang and Elian moaned. "Not this again!"

Azula growled back, narrowing her eyes. "Don't think you can best me so easily."

"You've never seen me try."

"Please," Kuzon whimpered, "listen to them. Whatever we do now, I think… we have to do it together… So there really isn't any point in arguing."

"Well, look who's the little peacemaker all of a sudden. Did you get that from your girlfriend?"

"Leave Elian outta this!"

"It's fine, Kuzon, thanks. But he's right — whatever we do, we should do it together. All of us. So… what is it?"

"We should go back," Zuko said immediately, "and never mention this again. If my father found out about this, we'd never be able to leave our rooms again. I can't spend a whole day without letting Druk out. Do you have any idea how hyper he gets?"

"For once my brother's right."

"I'm sorry, Aang," Katara muttered, "but it's just too dangerous."

"Come on, guys!" they both moaned. "You can't expect us to never leave the Underground!"

"We've never been able to really live!"

"We've heard about the stuff they get to do! You wouldn't believe the places they've been!"

"Everything they've seen!"

"I wanna see the sun!"

"I wanna lay on the grass and look at the stars!"

"Is that too much to ask?!" they exclaimed together.

The atmosphere grew solemn. "It is for us," Sokka sighed, and they both looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm going alone then," Elian snapped.

"We're both going," Aang agreed firmly.

Katara sighed in defeat. "Fine. If you have to go… if you really have to, then I'm not letting you two go alone. Dad'll hate me if he finds out, but…"

"Then I'm going too," Sokka said. "I won't let you go without me, sis."

"I'm… I'm coming too," Kuzon spoke up.

"Then I guess I'll be going to show the way," Toph grinned.

Everyone turned to Zuko and Azula. "Well? You coming or staying?"

"_I'm_ staying here," Azula snapped.

"No, you're not." She stared at him, furious. "You're not staying," Zuko repeated. "Because I'm going, and if you stay behind, you'll tell our father the second we're gone."

"And you think I'll just listen to you?"

"Are you forgetting that Druk is bigger and much stronger than your Snitch?"

She gasped. "You wouldn't!" He glared. "Fine!" she cried finally. "But if Dad finds out I'm blaming you."

"Fine," he snapped. Then he sighed. "This better be worth it."

"It will be," Aang grinned.

Elian started unfolind the map, but Toph held her hand up. "I got this, Breezy-Bake." Elian nodded, grinning sheepishly, and folded the map back up. Toph gestured and they all followed her. Elian was glad she'd put the map away, because the last turn on the map was wrong. "By the way," Toph commented as they turned into an empty hallway, "that code the map gave you wouldn't have worked. It stopped working after I moved the wall the first time." And the she did just that — with a flick of her wrist, the wall flew open like a pair of double doors, exposing and endless-looking hallway with a small light at the end. When they reached the end of the hall, they were met with a room the size of a football field. It was completely empty. Toph led them to the middle of the room, where she stopped, said "hold on," and shot a section of floor beneath them straight into the ceiling, sending them all on their butts — except for Toph, of course, who was used to it by now. Their screams echoed down the tunnel they left beneath them until finally Toph jerked them all to a stop. After a long, stunned pause, they finally began standing up, one-by-one.

"A little warning would have been nice," Aang and Elian moaned, rubbing their heads.

"W-We went so fast I think you put my hair out for a second," Kuzon breathed.

"I think mine's shorter!" Azula screamed. "Look what you've done!" It was, in fact, shorter.

"Ah, get over it, you sissies."

"How often do you do this?" Katara asked slowly.

Toph shrugged. "Often enough to know my way around this labyrinth. Anyway, welcome to the catacombs of Monster High."

Everyone stared. "You don't mean…" Sokka breathed.

"Of all the places you could have brought me," Azula grumbled, "you bring, me to a school."

"You could go back anytime," Toph responded. "Oh, wait!" Azula gasped indignantly. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's go!"

But no one moved. "We're in the monster school?" Sokka muttered.

"Under it, technically," Toph corrected.

"So it really exists," Katara stated numbly.

"I just can't believe the monsters have their own school," Zuko muttered. "After all those stories, the persecutions… I didn't think they'd get this far."

"You'd be surprised," Toph said. "They've made quite the lives for themselves. Now are you guys coming or not?"

"Aw, no fair! Just because she's two inches tall now it's _my_ fault?!" Trixie moaned.

He looked down at her in answer, and somehow managed to look threatening even with no facial expressions. She understood his every word perfectly, even though he had no mouth to speak with. _'Because she is vulnerable, yes. It is your fault.'_

"Ugh! She didn't have to jump like that! Ut's not my fault her parents gave her PTSD!"

_'You manipulated her and used her downfalls against her. Now leave.'_

"It was just a stupid prank!" Trixie moaned, but she left anyway. As she stormed down the halls, she was met with an unpleasant sight. Taniah was crouched on the floor, leaning against the wall, her giant Burmese python wrapped around her, his head rest against her cheek. She was sobbing, a low hiss escaping her in-between gasps. Her python, Viro, hissed back gently. She looked up, suddenly noticing Trixie watching her. She took a deep, shaky gasp and began wiping her eyes. "What happened to_ you_?" Trixie snapped.

"I-It's nothing," she sniffled. "I'm fine…"

"Yeah, right. It's about that famous name of yours, huh Riddle?"

She sniffled. "I just wanted to know what it was like! _My_ dimension! Th-They tried to _kill_ me! There were so many of them and they were shouting and threatening me with their wands, and — they were scared of me!"

"You took Viro with you, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah? They didn't think twice about me, and then all I did was ask him a question and they all just-!"

"They were probably just scared of you because you started _hissing_ to your _python_ and it _answered_ you!"

"How was I supposed to know my killer of a father could talk to snakes too?!"

"I figured it'd be a natural assumption. You didn't get it from Slenderman."

"I didn't know that! The Headmaster could have given it to me!"

"You are the most oblivious person I have ever met, you know that Vima?"

"I thought you'd met OLiVER." They both burst into laughter.

"Wait, wait!" Tixie whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That. Listen." Click. Click. Click. "Footsteps. Metal or bone, and since OLiVER wears shoes, and I'm here…"

"Bell Bones."

Trixie's permanent grin seemed more mischievous than normal. She snuck to the corner of the hall and held up a finger. Than she began taking herself part. She unscrewed her head and let it sit upside-down on her shoulder, popped out her yellow eye, leaving the black one in place… She even screwed a foot sideways and took a hand off. She peaked around the corner, then held up three fingers and counted down. Three… two… one! She leapt around the corner and exploded with a metal-grinding, death-screech. "AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Whoosh! The hallway lit up with fire.

"PFFFT!" Trixie burst into laughter and started putting herself back together. "Ah, that's rich, Skellington, every single time!"

"Sometimes I hate my Dad," she groaned, trying and failing to put herself out — she remained a blazing ball of fire.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" All three flinched and turned. There was Chris, halfway through the wall, semi-clear blue, and grinning like a fool. "Why aren't you back home in Halloween Town?"

"Vacation."

"Ah, that again," he sighed.

"Five nights this instead of four."

"I love that number," Trixie sighed, popping her last panel back into place.

"Five?" Taniah asked. "How come?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

"You don't think it could be something to do with your dimension's name, could it? I've always loved the name Harry and the Headmaster said that was in my dimension's name."

"I don't know, could be."

"What's it called again? Your dimension?" Chris asked.

She shrugged. "No clue. All I've been able to squeeze outta Slenderman is 'Freddy's'."

"HA! At least I know my own dimension's name! Zak… Storm!" He stuck his tongue out and flew back through the wall he'd come from.

"Doesn't The Silent not know hers either?" Bell Bones asked.

"Didn't it have something to do with a boat?" Taniah muttered.

"What_ever_!" Trixie snapped. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Oh! I know this! See? I told you we weren't lost!" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure…" Sokka grumbled.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Elian asked quietly.

"We've been wandering around in here for hours!" Aang moaned.

"Of course she doesn't," Azula snapped. "She's leading us on this wild goose chase on purpose!"

"Listen, I know where we are! See? A left turn here, and then an open room, and then… hold on, that's the wrong room…"

"Are we gonna be here all morning?" Kuzon asked timidly. "Dad'll freak out if I'm gone when he wakes up."

"I'll figure this out!" she screamed.

"Hey, gals and fellas, y'all look like you could us a bit'a help. Oh, I know you! You're that girl who kept getting yourself lost down here. These friends'a yours?"

Toph sighed. "Yeah, they are. Aang, Elian, Sokka, Katara, Kuzon, Zuko, and… well, she's not really a friend, but that's Azula."

"Well I'm please to meetchy'all, then. Name's Operetta."

"She's from the school," Toph explained.

"No way…" Zuko muttered.

Aang and Elian rushed up to her. "You're from up there?!"

"You're from the monster school?!"

Azula sighed. "Somehow I expected… more."

"Just show me how to get there," Toph sighed.

"Not a problem. Same place, Suga'?"

"Yup."

"Right this way, then."

"Well, here we are, fellas. That door's your way in." She went in ahead of them and led them into the hallway. Toph and Operetta walked a ways, then stopped and turned.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Where… are we?" Zuko asked slowly.

Operetta smiled and held her arms out in front of her. "Welcome to Monster High."


End file.
